


Encore

by wildboar



Category: Persona 3
Genre: F/M, March 5, endgame spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:06:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23792050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wildboar/pseuds/wildboar
Summary: Not again, Akihiko swears to himself, not again.
Relationships: Female Persona 3 Protagonist & Sanada Akihiko, Female Persona 3 Protagonist/Sanada Akihiko
Kudos: 12





	Encore

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly the most swole part of this man is not his muscles but his massive PTSD, can I get an F in the chat

“Will you be my girl?”

His hands shake when he blurts the question out. He's trying not to act nervous, especially since he's holding her hands in his, even though Shinji tipped him off about her feelings, despite the fact her eyes are sparkling with tears of joy. His mind is racing so he doesn't register when Hamuko says ‘yes,’ but he sees her mouth the words and that's all he needs before he's wrapping his arms around her tiny frame, holding her as if she would slip away from him too. Not again, Akihiko swears to himself, not this time.

This time it's for good.

* * *

He feels like he's floating on air. His steps have spring and his chest is light. Class seems to drag on longer now that Akihiko has someone he knows will be waiting for him outside those doors. His focus slips and he daydreams. Hamuko is a blessing unto his life and he would kiss the ground she walks on, tell her every day that she is his world, be at her side no matter what happened.

Akihiko Sanada is a damn lucky son of a bitch and he knows it.

And there she is, coming from around the corner, just casually being a goddess. Hamuko’s eyes light up when she sees him. She bids a quick farewell to Junpei and runs up to Akihiko with her arms open, capturing him in a hug-tackle. The force causes him to stagger, and from over her shoulder, Akihiko sees Junpei give him a thumbs-up.

* * *

They are sickeningly cute together, too innocent and vanilla for her taste.

Akihiko insists on playing it by the book. Short, chaste kisses and holding her hand as if it's a dainty little thing. It's endearing at first, Hamuko thinks, but she wants more. She expects pure testosterone from the boxing champ himself, pure primal urges and sinful desires. But no, he's clean as fresh laundry.

He really is a star child.

She tires of waiting.

* * *

By some miracle, the dorm is empty save for them, but their voices are loud enough to fill it.

"Bite me," Hamuko gasps between fragments of his name.

And Akihiko's head spins.

* * *

“I’m sorry I forgot it all… But everyone remembers now...”

His hands shake when he whispers this. He's trying not to cry, especially since he's holding her in his arms, even though Aegis is standing off to the side, despite the fact he knows it’s too late. His mind is racing so he doesn't register when Hamuko closes her eyes for the final time, but he feels her breath stop and that's all he needs before he's wrapping his arms around her tiny frame, holding her as she slips away from him too. Not again, Akihiko swears to himself, not again.

This time it’s her.

**Author's Note:**

> Haha oops this was supposed to be smut but then I stopped writing this for literal years, now it's emo


End file.
